


stars fade, but i linger on, dear

by plantyourtreeswithme



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantyourtreeswithme/pseuds/plantyourtreeswithme
Summary: "You're a general now," Finn says quietly to Poe once they've pulled away, remaining in arm's reach of each other."So are you," Poe says. He cannot help himself; he leans forward, presses their foreheads together, relishes the closeness of Finn's face to his.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	stars fade, but i linger on, dear

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song ["Dream a Little Dream of Me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6TmogXhOZ8) by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong!

He goes to Finn's tent, once it is all over - once he has landed, and torn his helmet off, and hugged the both of them as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

He goes home.

Finn is there when he knocks on the post by the entryway. The wild yells and shrieks of the celebrating Resistance fighters outside make it difficult to hear, but Finn comes nonetheless.

"Come inside," he says. His eyes are tired, but his face lights up entirely when he sees Poe. He holds the tent flap open to let Poe in.

He holds Poe tightly when he leans forward and buries his face in Finn's shoulder. He says softly, "We did it," and caresses the back of Poe's neck, and Poe can feel himself falling even more in love with him.

The jacket is slung over Finn's chair. Poe remembers the careful stitches he made as he waited for his friend to wake, can practically feel them underneath his fingers as he basks in the warmth of Finn's glow.

"You're a general now," Finn says quietly to Poe once they've pulled away, remaining in arm's reach of each other.

"So are you," Poe says. He cannot help himself; he leans forward, presses their foreheads together, relishes the closeness of Finn's face to his.

"What are you going to do?" Finn breathes, and Poe hears the words unspoken: _Where will you go? Who will you take? Will you allow me to stay at your side, as I've always been and as I always will be?_

"I figured I would stick around for a while," he says slowly, drawing back a little so he can meet Finn's gaze. "Finish putting out fires, clean up the mess the First Order left behind. Do whatever needs doing."

Finn smiles at him. "Fulfilling your duties?"

"Yes," he grins, lacing their fingers together. "And then... I dunno, retiring. Find myself a house on Chandrila and get my first good night's sleep in years."

Finn is quiet, eyes downcast. Poe lifts his hand to his chin and nudges it teasingly.

"Hey. Come with me?" he asks.

"You'd -"

He surges forward and cuts Finn off, pulling him into a kiss. Finn returns his enthusiasm, his passion, kissing him deeply and beautifully and wonderfully, and Poe can't believe they've never tried this before -

"I love you," Finn says, coming up for air and cupping Poe's cheek sweetly.

"I know."

"I've been in love with you for -"

"I know," Poe replies, kissing Finn's cheek; "I know, I love you, I'm in love with you, I love you, I know."

They kiss again; and their roles in the universe are crumbling, and the First Order is in shambles, and everything is starting anew, and the stars shall soon fade -

But they linger on together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this piece! It inspires me to keep writing :) <3


End file.
